


watch that scene

by venvephe



Series: from the crease: hockey stories [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: “Mind if I join you?” Gabe’s voice echoes as shuffles over in the garage, giant hockey back slung over his shoulder. He looks about as tired as Tyson feels - which is, bone tired and wrung out and just, y’know,done- but of course it looks better on Gabe. The shine in his hair might be a little dulled, but it’s still unfairly golden and beautiful.Ugh, Landeskog. Unfair.“You’re going to Dairy Queen, right?” Gabe asks, and Tyson just shoots him a look.





	watch that scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_writes/gifts).



> For the prompt: "Landesbarrie + ABBA," reposted from tumblr. Thank you to m_writes for the prompt, leading me to finally write my first Landesbarrie fic! This was supposed to be for a six-sentence prompt challenge, which, lol. Like these two can be contained to six sentences. Don't worry, there's _definitely_ more where this came from. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Getting eliminated in round one of the playoffs _sucks_.

Tyson knows he should be proud, on all accounts. They’ve come so far since last season, clawing and climbing their way upwards from the bottom. He shouldn’t want to ask for more, after enduring the bleakness of that season, morale so low that the locker room felt like a dry husk of what it should have been, hollow and brittle. No, this year was better than that: with some fresh faces, fresh attitude, they’d done everything they could and got so, so far -

And it still wasn’t enough.

Tyson plans to get himself a blizzard at DQ on the way home from locker cleanout. He deserves it, damnit. (They all deserved more, for how hard they worked, and even a tasty dessert isn’t a lingering balm on the sting of defeat.)

What he doesn’t plan on, is -

“Mind if I join you?” Gabe’s voice echoes as shuffles over in the garage, giant hockey back slung over his shoulder. He looks about as tired as Tyson feels - which is, bone tired and wrung out and just, y’know, _done_ \- but of course it looks better on Gabe. The shine in his hair might be a little dulled, but it’s still unfairly golden and beautiful.

Ugh, Landeskog. Unfair.

“You’re going to Dairy Queen, right?” Gabe asks, and Tyson just shoots him a look.

“I really don’t have time for your mind-reading, Landesnerd,” he says, without heat. It’s locker cleanout day. He should take more enjoyment from chirping at Gabe, knowing that he won’t really be able to indulge in that particular pastime until _August_ , after this week, but he can’t bring himself to enjoy it.

“Aw, Tys, you’re just a little predictable,” Gabe’s grin has softened a little, and Tyson rolls his eyes. “C’mon, I’ll pay.”

Okay. Tyson does melt a little at that.

It’s quiet ride across town - DQ is an indulgence not just because of his sweet tooth, but because his favorite one isn’t particularly close to Pepsi Center. Neither of them seem really in the mood to talk, so Tyson keeps the radio low on whatever top-40 station he had it tuned to already, tapping to the beat with his fingers lightly.

True to his word, Gabe pulls out his wallet once they step inside and they order together - Tyson doesn’t even get any chirping for the size-up on the blizzard, or his request for extra cookie dough. He licks some whipped cream off his fingers, already sticky. The end of the season was just as rough for Gabe, he reminds himself. They both deserve something nice.

They eat in the car, carefully arranging the napkins and shifting the seats back so they can eat without dripping as much as possible. It’s a mild but sunny afternoon, and the ice cream is pleasantly cool.

Tyson also gets to watch Gabe fellate a spoon a little bit, and that doesn’t suck either.

The engine’s off but he turns the key so that the radio plays, quiet but pleasant background noise - that is, until he’s ten bites into his blizzard and the familiar strains of disco come over the speakers, punctuated with bright piano.

Gabe looks at him knowingly, face cracking into a smile. He reaches out and turns up the volume, until ABBA is filling the car with their _ooohs_ as the song ramps up.

Okay, he does love this song, and it’s hard not to smile when your stereo is blasting Dancing Queen loud enough that anyone outside can probably hear it, albeit muffled.

Tyson smiles, but it still feels a little forced - for Gabe more than anything else, because he’s watching for Tyson’s reaction. Any other time and he’d probably be beaming - ABBA is peak Gabe-chirping material, and he’s got a blizzard in hand, so it doesn’t really get better than this - except, well. He’s not really in the mood to be a dancing queen today.

A line appears between Gabe’s eyebrows as he frowns, forehead creasing when Tyson’s smile fades almost as quickly as it came. But then the song swells, and Gabe gets that look in his eyes - the one where he’s figured something out and has a plan, whether it’s a play for their penalty kill or what to do about bringing the rookies closer to the team, or-

Or getting him to smile, apparently.

That’s the last thought that flies through Tyson’s head as Gabe leans out of his seat and into his space, tangling his fingers in the front of Tyson’s sweatshirt so he can pull him forward, closer.

Gabe’s lips are a little cool and sweet, because of the ice cream. But they warm under Tyson’s as the kiss lingers, their lips sliding together as Gabe tilts his face, finds a better angle. He pulls away just as quickly as he leaned in, his eyelashes feather-soft against Tyson’s cheek for barely a second before they’re apart, again, and Tyson’s own eyes flicker open.

Tyson stares at him, gobsmacked. Gabe has the good sense to turn pink and look flustered, at least.

“What?” he laughs, maybe a little self-conscious - Gabe, _self-conscious_? “You were - you looked so mopey and sad and even the blizzard wasn’t doing anything, and then _Dancing Queen_ came on and I just-”

“You kissed me,” Tyson says, in a daze. He can’t even feel the chill of the ice cream in his hand. Is this real life? “You _kissed_ me.”

“Well,” Gabe stammers a little, “I mean - yeah. I like you, and you deserve to be happy, not sad, and - and I wanted to. So.”

Tyson can feel the smile creep onto his face as something warm billows and swells in his chest. He - Gabe - it doesn’t totally erase the lingering ache of how the season ended, or the sadness of seeing the empty stalls in the locker room, but it’s -

“Oh my _god_ ,” Gabe rolls his eyes, flushing further, “C’mon, you look like you just found out ABBA is making a new album or something.”

Tyson laughs, truly delighted. “ABBA is making a new album!” he says, and leans over to wrap his fingers around the back of Gabe’s neck and pull him in again.

He gets a great view of Gabe’s blue eyes, wide with surprise and happiness, before their lips meet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [venvephe!](http://venvephe.tumblr.com/)   
> I'm also [venvephe](https://www.pillowfort.io/venvephe) over on pillowfort!  
> For hockey-focused content, I'm [tigerseguin91!](http://tigerseguin91.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also on twitter:  
> @[venvephe](https://twitter.com/venvephe)  
> @[ven_writes](https://twitter.com/ven_writes) (for more writing-centric twittering!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] watch that scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796402) by [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue)




End file.
